


Ferris Wheels Can Be Fun

by brokeneluvian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Chest Hair, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Oral Sex, Tags Are Hard, formatting is also hard, stupid italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really wanted to see what would happen if I put Fenris and Hawke on a ferris wheel together. They did not disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and you have interest, I'm looking for a beta. You can either comment here or message me on tumblr:  
> heteroflexiblemermaid.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!

“Carver, put me _down_!” Bethany shrieked from over his shoulder, kicking her feet in an attempt to hinder her brothers incessant tickling. “Garrett, if you don't stop and convince Carver to put me down, I swear I will end you!” she threatened.

“Such hostility, Bethany,” Carver teased, pinching her side.

Bethany elbowed Carver in the back before turning her gaze to her older brother. Her big, amber eyes pleading with him.

Garrett rolled his eyes and slapped Carver's arm. “Alright, Carver, that's enough. Put her down.”

“But... really? You're giving up? Just like that? What happened to you, Garrett? You used to be so -”

“You've gotta learn when to back down, brother. You don't want to be stuck with an unhappy woman, especially when that woman is our sister.” Garrett winked at Bethany and she kicked at him again. “Hey, I'm on your side here, remember?”

Carver gave a defeated sigh as he plopped Bethany back onto her feet.

“Thank you,” she said, running her hands over her disheveled clothes in an attempt to straighten them.

Garrett wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and mussed her perfect black curls with his other hand.

“Ugh! You are both jerks!” Bethany huffed and stomped off into the crowd.

Garrett grabbed Carver by the elbow as he started after her. “Give her a minute, Carver. Let's figure out what we want to do next. We'll catch up with her in a bit.” he suggested.

***

The Hawke siblings hadn’t even been at Kirkwall's annual carnival for an hour before Garrett had given up trying to stop Carver and Bethany's bickering. He sat at the end of a the picnic table, between the food vendors and the Ferris wheel, and took a moment to take in his surroundings.

The sun was setting, and in its place brightly colored lights lit the Midway. Carnival barkers beckoned for someone to come test their luck on the rigged carnival games, and the screams from the roller coaster caused Garrett's heart to race. His stomach growled as the scent of funnel cake flooded his nose and he regretted settling for the deep-fried druffalo.

“LONELY RIDE IN BUCKET FIVE!” He heard the Ferris wheel operator shout behind him and turned to see what was going on.

There he saw a familiar figure, one he had been pining over for years now.

 _Fenris_.

The elf was partially hidden behind the blonde ride operator, embarrassed no doubt by his current predicament. Hawke could see the flush in his cheeks and at the tips of his long ears, even through his attempt to hide his face. His white hair had grown out since the last time he had seen him. It was down to his shoulders now. Still wearing all black, Hawke noted, and a smile crept across his face. He was admiring the new white tattoos that ran along Fenris' arms; they seemed to glow blue under the light of the Ferris wheel.

“Isn't that Fenris?” Bethany asked, tapping his shoulder.

Garrett coughed and feigned ignorance. “Oh is it? I didn't recognize him.”

Bethany gave him a pointed look and pushed him to his feet. “You should help him out! Look at him, he's mortified. GO!”

Carver's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the interaction between his siblings.

Garrett sighed, “Fine, fine, I'm going,” and headed for the Ferris wheel.

“Garrett, your face!” Bethany shouted after him.

“Oh, right,” he said as he wiped the grease off his chin with his sleeve before he rushed to Fenris' rescue.

“Sorry, sorry. I had to fight off a mob of lecherous women to get up here,” Garrett said, breathless as he reached the Ferris wheel, then winked at Fenris who was scowling.

“Took you long enough,” Fenris grumbled.

They took their seats in bucket five and the ride operator put the bar in place, and then got the ride going.

The men sat in silence for a few moments before Fenris spoke. “That was unnecessary, Hawke, but appreciated. Thank you.”

Hawke grinned at the sound of his name. “You know me? Fantastic! I hoped I'd made an impression the last time we saw each other.”

“Of course I know you. Who could forget the famed, 'Champion of Kirkwall'?”

Hawke's eyes narrowed at the title. “I was hoping people had forgotten that by now. It was one stupid football game.”

“Yes, an impressive football game against Starkhaven. Why would anyone remember that?” Fenris snorted.

Hawke felt something stir within him at the endearing noise. He wanted to keep him talking, his voice did _things_ to him, but didn't want to talk about the blighted football game.

“Can we talk about something else, please? Anything else,” he urged.

“Of course, whatever you like.”

“It's been awhile. What have you been up to since graduation?”

“My life is... uninteresting,” Fenris stated, shifting uncomfortably.

“I refuse to believe that a man with tattoos like _that_ could lead a boring life,” Hawke stated, gesturing to the white tattoos that covered the man's arms and neck, ending just under his bottom lip. Hawke bit his own lip as he wondered just how much of Fenris' body was tattooed this way.

“Boring people have tattoos. My life is nothing to brag about, Hawke. I have a job, pay my bills, little else happens.”

Hawke was dissatisfied with the answer but did not press the issue.

“What about you, Hawke?”

Hawke frowned. This wasn't the best subject either. “Hmm... well, I've been taking care of my family mostly. I work for my grandfather's construction company, Amell Construction. My father... died a few years back. Carver and Bethany are too much for my mother to handle alone. They're twins, you'd think they'd get along better.”

“Sorry for your loss. I did not mean for- -”

“No need to apologize, Fenris. I started the conversation. You had no way of knowing.”

“Socializing is not my strong suit,” Fenris admitted.

“Ha! Mine either. I used to be so much better at it,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck. “So, umm... are you seeing anyone?”

Fenris' eyes went wide and his back straightened.

“I mean, do you have a girlfriend... or a _boyfriend_ , maybe?”

_What the fuck are you doing? Just shut up. Now. Way to make the rest of this ride awkward, jackass!_

“Oh, I, no... not currently.”

“Good, me either. I mean, plenty of people have tried, but...”

_Oh, okay, sure... just make it worse. Did you seriously just say it was good that he was single? Then go bragging that SO many people have tried getting with you. What is wrong with you, Garrett? Get it together, idiot! I'm going to kill Bethany if I ever get off this blighted Ferris wheel!_

“So... umm? Are those tattoos all over your body or- -”

_Maker kill me!_

Hawke put his face in his hands, hiding the flush that swept across his face. He could feel his ears burning.

“Are you flirting with me, Hawke? You're terrible.” Fenris chuckled.

Hawke shook his head from within his hands, too humiliated to speak.

Fenris grabbed one of his wrists and pulled his hand away, forcing Hawke to look at him. “Shame. I was enjoying watching you fail so spectacularly.”

“L-let's say I was flirting with you, and maybe did a much better job at it. What then?”

Fenris stroked his chin as he thought, “Hmm, I... huh, I guess I would be intrigued.”

Hawke's breath caught. _Did Fenris just... No, there's no way he said that. Did he?_

***

Fenris watched as Hawke tried to make sense of what he just said, and slid closer to him. He placed both hands on the metal on either side of Hawke, pinning him in the corner of the bucket.  
Hawke's eyes went wide with the initial shock of his movements, but soon narrowed as he leaned in closer. He stopped within an inch of the other man's face, glancing down his nose to Hawke's lips, then looked him in the eye.

“But, that wasn't flirting, so.... -” Fenris shrugged and started to pull away when Hawke's arms wrapped around him, pulling him forward. Hawke's lips crashed into his and Fenris relaxed into the embrace.

Fenris had never dreamed that something like this could happen. He knew Hawke was attracted to him. He'd made it plenty obvious at his graduation party a few years ago. He had just assumed he was over it by now, or something. What was so great about him?

He reveled in the feeling of Hawke's rough beard against his smooth skin. Were they going too fast? Of course, they were, but what if they never got another chance? Fenris got lost in his own thoughts, only returning to the present when Hawke's teeth grazed his lower lip eliciting a low moan from deep within his chest. Hawke growled and tried to pull Fenris onto his lap.

“Blighted bar is in the way!” Hawke snapped.

Fenris hissed as his hip smacked against the bar, “Fasta vas!” he cursed as the skin began to burn. Hawke's hand slid down his side to massage the sore muscle.

***

“Why are we standing around, Bethany? Garrett is gonna be on that damned thing forever! Let's go find something else to do,” Carver whined.

“Shut up, Carver! I want to see something first.” Bethany swatted Carver's hand away as he tried to pull her away from the Ferris wheel.

Bethany had noticed her older brother's interest in Fenris a few years back at Garrett's graduation party. She remembered how he had been so entranced by the white-haired elf that he didn't even flinch when Isabela poured her drink over his head. She smiled at the memory of her bewitched brother, ice-cold soda dripping from his thick, black hair.

She was watching as each bucket of the Ferris wheel went by, hoping to catch of the glimpse of the two boys, hoping they were getting along. She was thankful that the buckets had numbers on the side, but much to her chagrin there was no order to them. Four was followed by seven and then... thirty? There weren't thirty of these things, were there?

Bucket five was nearing the lowest point in the circuit and Bethany's eyes followed it, unblinking. As it passed she saw Fenris and Hawke lip-locked and pressed against the side of the bucket. She squealed with delight and started toward the Ferris wheel operator.

“What's got you so giddy?” Carver asked.

“It's nothing. Stay here, or get us some funnel cake or something. I'll be right back.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Carver rolled his eyes and headed in the opposite direction.

When Bethany got to the ride operator she found him nodding off in his seat, h. His blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Hey there,” she purred, or tried too anyway. Isabela had tried to teach her how to be more seductive. She wasn't very good at it.“I was hoping you could do me a favor. Just a teeny, tiny, little thing.” She had her hands on the podium with her chest puffed out, trying to distract him with her cleavage.

“Hey there, sweet thing, what can I do for you?” He leaned closer to her, seemingly interested.

“Well you see, I was hoping you could give bucket five a little more time at the top of the Ferris wheel. My brother is there with his crush and they need time to get to know each other better. You know what I mean?”

“Oh, bucket five you say? Someone else already asked me if I could do the same thing.” He pointed toward the ticket stand a few yards away and Bethany's eyes followed. She smiled as she recognized the man leaning against the booth. “Guy gave me twenty bucks! You're brother and his friend will have plenty of time to get acquainted. Don't you worry.”

“Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. I've gotta get going,” she said as she darted into the crowd.

“Fancy meeting you here,” the man leaning against the ticket booth said as Bethany approached.

“Mr. Tethras! Did you really pay the ride operator twenty dollars so Garrett and Fenris could stay on the Ferris wheel longer?”

“Sunshine, we've been over this. It's Varric, please. Mr. Tethras was my father, and it makes me sound so old. To answer your question, yes, I did paid Anders to keep those two knuckleheads on the Ferris wheel longer.” Varric winked.

“Right, Varric. Sorry. Did you see them the last time they went by? They were already making out. I don't know which one of them initiated that but, damn... They're moving _fast_!”

“Ha ha, yeah. I noticed. You're okay with this? Hawke – I mean Garrett is your brother.”

“Yeah, I mean... I don't want see them stripping each others' clothes off or anything. But... Garrett's been through a lot. He deserves to be happy. That's all I want for him.”

“You're a great sister, Sunshine,” Varric told her, patting her on the shoulder.

“Why did you do it, Varric?”

“Broody deserves to be less... well, broody.”

***

The boys were so caught up in the exploration of each others bodies that the sudden stop of the Ferris wheel startled them into sitting up straight and pushing themselves to opposite ends of the bucket. They broke into nervous laughter when they realized they were at the top of the Ferris wheel, and not the bottom with a bunch of onlookers gawking at their behavior.

Fenris took a moment to enjoy the view from the top. That was the point of the Ferris wheel, after all. He was stunned by the beauty of the city from this height. All of Kirkwall was splayed out before him. He could see the ever present flashing of police lights in Lowtown, and the glistening of the ocean waves breaking on the docks.

He took a deep breath to gather his strength before peeking out over the bar to the carnival below. His grip tightened until his knuckles were as white as the tattoos that sprawled across his skin. The carnival was nothing but a blur of lights from this height, and the threat of falling forced him to look away.

He then turned his gaze instead to the sky and was in awe over the brightness of the stars. The lights of Kirkwall made it almost impossible to make out any of the constellations, but here Fenris could clearly see Draconis and took a moment to see what others he could find.

“This has been... interesting,” Hawke admitted.

Fenris raised an eyebrow, returning his gaze to the man beside him. “Interesting?”

“I – I mean... amazing, but also _interesting_.”

“We can stop if you wish.”

“Stop? Maker's Breath! Why would I want to stop?” Hawke asked, scooting closer to Fenris and then wrapping his hands behind Fenris' neck.

Fenris closed his eyes and took in the warmth of Hawke's strong fingers massaging his neck. A low moan escaped his lips and his skin flushed, embarrassed. Hawke's lips met his in light kisses that turned ravenous with his return of them.

Their fervent kisses left Fenris gasping for breath, but he couldn't get enough, always pushing to be closer, damning the bar that kept them from how he truly wanted to be.

“You taste... so good.” Hawke gasped between nibbles of Fenris' lip. Hawke's beard left Fenris feeling as though his skin was afire, and soon the burn traveled down his chin until Hawke stopped at the base of his neck. Hawke's teeth sunk into his neck and Fenris yelped in surprise. Hawke's tongue was next as it ran over the bite mark in long, languid passes. Fenris felt himself melting into the bench. His arms were shaking and he was having a hard time holding himself up.

Hawke pushed him against the side of the bucket and pulled himself away to look at him. Fenris could feel Hawke's eyes boring into him. He watched as Hawke's finger traced a line of his tattoo from the tip of his finger until it disappeared under his black t-shirt. Fenris shivered as Hawke's fingers grazed the sensitive skin around his elbow. Pure curiosity flooded Hawke's face as continued tracing the tattoo along Fenris' neck and then down his other arm.

Hawke still wondered about the tattoo, Fenris knew. He wanted to see how far they went, but was too afraid, or perhaps too polite to ask again. Fenris pushed himself off the side he was pressed up against and gripped the hem of his shirt – eyes trained on Hawke, watching his eyes perk up and he leaned in as Fenris slowly removed his shirt. He still had the shirt over his head when he felt Hawke's breath on his abdomen. His muscles tightened and he froze.

“You can come out now,” Hawked teased as he pulled Fenris' shirt the rest of the way off. His eyes were hungry as he took in the sight of all the new flesh and ink. Fenris watched as the the man devoured him with his gaze, and ached for his touch. He wanted those warm hands and that rough beard to feel every inch of his skin. He wanted to touch him, too. Wondered if his chest was just as hairy as the rest of him. He reached a hand out for Hawke's shirt and had it swatted away.

Hawke slowly undid the buttons of his red and black flannel shirt, uncovering inch by inch of his broad chest. Fenris gasped when he found it to be covered in thick, black hair. Hawke gripped Fenris' hand and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him up until there was no space between them. Hawke's lips crashed into Fenris' and he tried to pull him even closer.

Fenris ran a hand down Hawke's chest and gripped a handful of chest hair.

“You like hairy chests?”

“They are very... sexy,” Fenris growled, “Elves cannot grow body hair, or facial hair for that matter. You are a fine example of all that we lack.”

Hawke's hands and mouth explored every inch of Fenris' exposed skin, until his whole body burned. Hawke's wicked tongue flicked over Fenris' nipple and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He hit it again and this time Hawke followed by blowing on it causing him to shudder violently.

“Venhedis!” He swore under his breath, “Festis bei umo canavarum.”

Hawke moaned, “I don't know what you just said, but it was damn sexy. Say it again.”

“Ugh! I said, you will be the death of me,” He snarled between kisses.

“Aww, you ruined it now. I didn't want to know. Say something else.”

“Fasta vas, Hawke! Is this really the time?”

“Mmm... I swear I could get off just listening to you speak.” Fenris blushed crimson and Hawke chuckled. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes...”

Hawke's tongue traced a line of Fenris' tattoo all the way to his belly button before he stopped to look up at him.

Fenris wasn't sure what exactly Hawke wanted, permission to do something? His vision blurred from his passion. He'd give Hawke anything he wanted, still afraid that this was his only chance. He nodded to Hawke and a grin spread slowly across his face.

Hawke's hands moved to Fenris' pants, and he undid them quickly. He planted kisses on the newly exposed skin and Fenris' dick twitched, still in the confines of his jeans. Hawke ran his hand over it through the fabric and Fenris cursed again. Hands tugged at the waistband of Fenris' jeans and he lifted his hips so they could be pulled down.

He hissed as the cool air met his overheated skin and Hawke marveled at the sight before him.  
“Now _that_ is impressive.”

“Oh, shut up!” he smacked Hawke's arm playfully.

Hawke ran his hands up and down his tattooed thighs before moving to take hold of him. Fenris moaned as Hawke stroked and felt a smile on the man's lips as he kissed the head of his cock. He couldn't control himself much longer, he had spent too much energy keeping quiet earlier. Now he could hardly keep himself from bucking into Hawke's mouth as his tongue swirled around his length with each motion. Hawke's name spilled from his lips a hundred times, and he felt his pleasure build. He felt himself getting closer to his release and pushed Hawke away from him. “Kaffas!”

“Did I do something wrong?” Hawke asked wiping his chin on his hand.

“No. I just. I didn't want to--”

“Didn't want to what?” Hawke's sly grin told Fenris he knew exactly what the problem was.

“You know. Don't make me say it.”

“Well, I don't mind so, if you'll excuse me.” Hawke slid down Fenris' body and took his cock back into his mouth.

Fenris came with a loud groan and spilled into Hawke, who continued to suck and lick until he was completely spent. He pulled on Hawke's shoulder until they were face to face and kissed him hard. He could taste himself on Hawke's lips. He moved to return the favor when the Ferris wheel jolted back to life.

“Andraste's flaming tits! I forgot we were even on this blighted thing.” Hawke exclaimed as he began to re-button his shirt.

“As did I,” Fenris admitted, pulling his pants back on and searching for his shirt.

“Hawke, my shirt?”

The other man looked puzzled as he tried to understand what Fenris was asking and then he remembered.

“I may have tossed it over my shoulder when I took it off you. Shit! I'm sorry. Here, you can wear mine.” Hawke unbuttoned his shirt again and offered it to Fenris.

“I said you would be the death of me, and it appears I was right. I am going to die of embarrassment.” Fenris fumbled with the buttons of Hawke’s shirt, unable to get a good grip on them with the too long sleeves in the way.

“It's not that bad, Fenris,” Hawke offered, before helping Fenris with the buttons, “Besides, I'm the one who will be shirtless down there and sporting a tent,” he added, pointing to his pants.

Fenris held the collar of the shirt up to his nose and breathed in the scent that was Hawke; it was all musk and laundry detergent and… druffalo? The material was soft and warm against his skin. He hoped Hawke wouldn’t want it back. Sure, it didn’t fit him, at all, but he would like to keep it… to remember this. To remember _him_. He rolled the sleeves up to a more manageable length and wondered why he had let himself get so carried away. The thought of leaving the privacy of the Ferris wheel mortified him, but he didn't regret what had happened. Well, up until he lost his shirt, of course.

Hawke wrapped his arm around Fenris and kissed his forehead.

“I really am sorry, Fenris. I guess I got caught up in the moment. Do you forgive me?”

“You're forgiven.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” Hawke said as the Ferris wheel came to a stop once again.

The ride operator had a huge grin on his face as he approached them.“I hope you two enjoyed your extended stay at the top, there,” he said, winking at Fenris as he lifted the bar for them.

“We had a great time!” Hawke beamed, still as confident as ever, even shirtless.

As they made their way to leave the man stopped Fenris.“I believe this is yours,” he said, holding out his black t-shirt.

Fenris flushed and hid his face in Hawke's back.

“Hey, we've been looking for that! Damned thing just flew right off. Can you believe it?”

“Oh, it’s yours then?” the man asked, eyebrow raised.

“Of course it is. I am the one missing a shirt here,” Hawke countered.

“Well, don’t you want to put it on? It’s a bit chilly out, don’t you think?”

“You’re right. I’d hate to catch a cold.” Hawke pulled the shirt down over his head, pushed one arm through the sleeve, and heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping as he tried to stretch the shirt to fit his other arm in. “Maker’s breath!” he cursed, “Would you look at that! It shrunk… or perhaps I’ve grown. How bizarre!” He and the other man snickered as he removed the ripped shirt and held it out to Fenris.

Fenris punched Hawke in the side and urged him to leave.

“Thanks for everything!” Hawke said, waving a hand over his shoulder, as Fenris dragged him down the stairs and away from the ride.

Hawke grabbed his hand once they were away from the crowd and they entwined their fingers and walked toward the table Hawke had been sitting at before this had all began.

“Hmm, I guess I shouldn't have expected them to still be here. We were on the ride for quite awhile.” Hawke took his phone out and glanced at the screen for a moment before pocketing it again.

“You are here with someone?” Fenris asked.

“Just the twins, Carver and Bethany. You've met them before, right? At my graduation party?”

“Oh, your brother and sister. Yes. I've met them.”

“I should probably call one of them,” Hawke said, grabbing his phone once again. ”Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Good, I'm taking you home with me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure fluff, but the boys weren't having it. This was my first time writing smut. The whole things just stresses me out. OMG! What did I write?
> 
> Also, there's a very obvious line that I borrowed from Never Been Kissed. I don't even care :P


End file.
